Alison Returns
by Aume.Strong
Summary: Shawn nearly dropped his phone. That name. Alison Cowley made top two on his list of names that he never wanted to hear again. His lunch almost came up with his next words. "Chief… She has Jules." Sort of ignores the very last scene of Santabarbratown and I've added my own character in here too. First Psych fic so please be nice and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Alison Returns

_A/N: Ok so this idea came to me a couple months ago but because my computer's slow and crappy I haven't gotten around to posting it. I do not own Psych… so basically if you recognize it it's not mine.:(_

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a sunny, Friday afternoon in Santa Barbra as a bus stopped in front of the SBPD. A teenage girl with curly brown hair neatly pulled back into a low ponytail stepped off with her suitcase and the bus drove off. She was wearing a dark pink tee with black cargo pants and her light skin was slightly tanned from days spent outside playing soccer.

She took a deep breath and began walking up the SBPD steps. As she entered she was stopped by a tall cop who seemed like one of those people who was always smiling and very gullible.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Umm yes I'm looking for Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"Oh she's right over there just go straight ahead she's the second desk on the right." 'Yep definitely one of those people ' she thought as she thanked him and walked toward Juliet's desk.

Juliet was sitting at her desk filing papers and bored out of her mind. She really did love her job but she absolutely hated it when Carlton gave her extra paper work just because _he_ didn't want to do it. Her ears perked up at the sound of something rolling down the hallway so she looked up from her work.

"Aunt Juliet!" the girl walked a little faster to her aunt a hug.

"Hiya Amy! When did you get in?" Juliet replied, hugging her back.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. The bus dropped me off in front of the station so I came right in. My flight landed about two hours ago so I slept a bit on the way over to try to work off some of the jet lag."

"Alright, umm let me just finish up the rest of this paper work and we can grab a bite to eat. How's that sound?"

"Sound's great!"

"Ok I won't be long I just have to file the rest of these papers and—"

"O'Hara I need you to fill out these forms for the Johnson and Samuels cases— I'm sorry but we don't allow wandering children in here and Det. O'Hara is very busy so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lassiter said turning towards Amy.

"Carlton this is my niece, Amy O'Hara. Amy this is my wonderful partner who will not be giving me extra work because I'm going on my lunch break, Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Actually its _Head_ Detective." He corrected and Juliet rolled her eyes at him.

"Carlton, Amy is going to be coming to work with me for the next two weeks while she's in town and I've already cleared it with the chief that she's allowed to help me with stuff but" she turned toward Amy, "will NOT be going to any crime scenes."

"Lassie face!" Carlton groaned and walked away as Shaw approached Juliet's desk. "And hello to you my little doodle-pumpkin. " He said bending down to give Juliet a kiss.

"NOT AT THE STATION SPENCER!" Lassiter yelled from across the hall and Shawn quickly straightened out.

"Are you working on a lost child case Jules?" He said noticing the brunette.

"No, this is my niece Amy."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Shawn." Amy said shaking his hand. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Really?" Shawn couldn't help but notice the light blush forming on Juliet's cheeks.

"Oh yeah! My siblings and I always love to hear about my aunt's cases and you'd be surprised how many have the phrase "And then Shawn…" in them."

"So have you heard the story about how I rescued Gus from a shark?"

"You did not rescue me Shawn!"

"Yeah I did! Remember back when we went to the beach in '08?"

"That was an amusement park Shawn! The shark was robotic!"

"You still screamed like a little girl though. So any ways Jules, wanna grab a bite to eat at that new Jake's place? I hear they have super delicious milkshakes!"

"Yeah sure, Amy you wanna come?"

"Sure! I love milkshakes."

Gus nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. " Juliet quickly filed the rest of her papers. "Carlton I'm going on my lunch break be back by like…" She looked at her watch "3ish"

He gave her the OK and they left.

_A/N: The story WILL get better as it goes along trust me! So please reveiw! I am very open to constructive critcism and other's ideas!_

_PS. Jake's is actually a real restraunt with awesomely delicious milkshakes and burgers! :)... And I apologize for my inabilaty to spell :P_

_PPS For those who might be following my Star Wars stories I apologize for the delay and I'm working on new ideas. _


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and a Case

Chapter 2: Lunch and a Case

The group sat down with their food at a booth with Juliet and Amy on one side and Shawn and Gus on the other.

"Mmmm these burgers are amazing!" Amy said taking a bite, followed by a collective "mmhm" from the rest of the group. "So Shawn, I've heard you're a psychic."

"That's right." Shawn answered, putting down his burger and wiping his hands on his napkin, "a damn good one too. I've solved almost a hundred cases."

"yea with my help" Gus pitched in.

"Oh please, I've worked tons of cases without you."

"Yes, but how many times have you needed me on a case. Do we need to discuss the things Gus brings to the table again?"

"I'll be right back I'm gonna use the restroom." Juliet said standing up.

"Ok have fun!" Shawn called after her. Juliet just smiled and rolled her eyes.

The group continued eating their lunch and once Shawn was done he took out his phone and started fiddling with his Psych phone case. After a few more minutes Gus and Amy finished eating but Shawn noticed that Jules wasn't back yet.

"Dude, where is Jules she's been gone for like an hour!"

"It's been like 20 minutes Shawn." Gus corrected.

"Still someone should go check on her."

"I'll go." Amy spoke up and then walked to the ladies' bathroom. She pulled open the door and almost fainted. "SHAWN!" she screamed and Shawn bolted out of his seat almost knocking over the table in the process.

"What happ—" he almost threw-up at what he saw. There was a small pool of blood on the floor and a Yin-Yang symbol with an 'A' in the center was painted in red on the mirror. A picture of himself and Juliet was in the center of that. The picture was what scared him the most. It was one that he took with his phone of him and Jules on their fourth date together. They had gone to the park and he took the picture under a tree and later printed it out and put it on his desk at the Psych office. He jumped when his phone rang but he was only half relieved to see that it was the chief and not a 'restricted' caller.

"Mr. Spencer," Vick said over the phone "we just received word that Alison Cowley has escaped with two other convicts. I need you, Mr. Guster, and O'Hara back at the station A.S.A.P."

Shaw nearly dropped his phone. That name. Alison Cowley made top two on his list of names that he never wanted to hear again. His lunch almost came up with his next words.

"Chief… She has Jules."

_A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Ok so I'm going to try and post the next chapter later on tonight (depends on when I get don e my homework) but if not then I'll go for tomorrow morning. Also I'd like to make it clear that the only characters I own are Amy and Alison's accomplices that will appear later on. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3: The First Clue

Chapter 3 (Updated): The First Clue

Forensics swarmed the inside of the women's' restroom taking pictures, and samples of the blood and dusting for finger prints. Lassiter had yell at 90% of the people in the room for every detail he could think of. He always hated when his emotions got the best of him. O'Hara was not just a coworker but she was probably one of his only friends. She was one of the few who wasn't afraid to confront him and despite her being about a decade younger (and her relationship with Spencer) he admired her. She was a fantastic detective. She always had this sunshiny aura that could sometimes be a little childlike, but it could brighten even his day. The minute the chief told him that Alison had escaped he called her. He knew that she and Spencer would be primary targets and so his fears only worsened when she didn't answer. She always answers her phone when he calls her even if it's the middle of the night. He tried again but it went straight to voicemail. He way beyond worried now, he was panicking. He told Vick to call Spencer and he watched her conversation through the window. Even though he couldn't hear her he knew what was coming when he saw her hand fly over her mouth and then she turned to look at him, a very worried expression on her face. She turned away and barked more orders at Spencer into the phone (no doubt telling him to stay put and not do anything stupid) which he may or may not follow. She then almost ran out of her office to assemble an investigative team.

Currently he was trying to look for any clues that could give him even the slightest clue to where this sick chick might have taken his partner. The pool of blood was no bigger than a baseball, (which he guessed made it more like a small puddle) and given the fact that it was smeared in parts and the finger prints that forensics found near it (which sadly he had no hope that they were anyone's but O'Hara's) she was most likely hit on the head with something. Forensics was still working but they also found evidence of chloroform in one of the stalls and on the floor. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud to know that it took more than a bit of chemicals to knock out his partner. Sure a 30 year-old, 5'4", 107lb blonde detective didn't look like much, but Carlton had learned that she could defiantly hold her own.

His mind drifted to when she was captured by Yin. He remembered the call. Her terrified voice was forever burned into his mind. The minute Guster has said "clock tower" he knew that they needed to work quickly. She was most likely on top of it and even if he'd only worked with her for a few years, he knew she was absolutely terrified of heights (or rather of "falling from high places" as she had once put it). When he and Guster first reached the top and burst through that door the first thing he saw was the head of golden hair and O'Hara's grey jacket, on the opposite side of the railing. When he ran to her side he could see the fear in her eyes. They did not make contact with him, but rather stared into nothingness. After he stopped the clock he rushed to her again. He put a hand on her should her and took the gag out of her mouth. He and Guster then proceeded to lift the whole chair from off the edge of the tower. Her hands were gripped so tightly to it he thought she might pull a muscle. once she was safely over on the other side, they untied her. She sat there for a few minutes after, just staring and gripping the chair. He saw her body visibly shaking and extremely pale. Once the chief had shown up she put on her mask and was able to get by. It didn't fool him. Around 7 when the sun had finally risen, he saw a medic pestering her and trying to coax her to an ambulance. He watched her snap at him and he stepped in and none too gentle told the medic to leave. She claimed she was fine... He saw through it. "I'm fine Carlton" she would say, to which he'd respond "You don't have to be fine." When he held her in his arms as she finally broke down, he realized three things: 1. He had a soft spot for his partner... and possibly just blondes in general. 2. He would make sure Yin paid dearly for the pain he caused her. And 3. He'd never let this happen to her again. He failed at his third task.

He was broken out of his brief moment when a forensic guy addressed him, "Detective, we found this." He held up a white piece of paper that had the Yin-Yang symbol with an 'A' on it.

"Spencer come look at this!" he shouted and Shawn, Gus, And Amy walked over to him and he read it aloud.

_**Shawn, I've taken your Sunshine. Now run along back to your police**_

_**department to await your clue. I like to do things a bit differently than my teacher **_

_**but I'll keep your precious "Jules" alive for a little longer. **_

_**You might even get to see her if you play nice.**_

_**~Alison C.**_

"Alright," the chief spoke first, "lets head on back to the station and wait for the clue. Forensics can keep working." She started to walk away but not before she saw Amy. "I'm sorry; who are you and what are you doing here? This is a police investigation."

"Oh I'm Amy O'Hara, Detective Juliet is my Aunt. I was with Shawn and Gus when this happened… I uh, I-I am actually the one who discovered the scene."

"Oh, O.K. well, in that case I'm going to need your statement. You can ride back with Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster ."

Amy nodded and everyone went to their separate vehicles.

* * *

The group arrived back at the station and immediately went into the conference room to wait. Henry came in and argued that he should be allowed to help because Juliet was like a daughter to him. Karen didn't protest much and agreed. Shawn's phone was put on the table so that they could answer it quickly and Vick had men ready to trace Juliet's phone if or when she called.

Amy sat next to Gus quietly writing her statement down on a piece of notebook paper. They sat in silence until she spoke.

"Um, I'm all done chief."As she was handing the chief her statement Shawn's phone buzzed.

"It's her!" he exclaimed. "It's a text!"

"Well read it Spencer!" Lassie glared at the younger man as Shawn started to read.

_**Shawn, your love is singing in the dead of night. **_

_**So take her broken wings and learn to fly**_

_**All your life, she was only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

_**~Alison C.**_

"That's it?!" Gus shouted in disbelief.

"Alright think," Started Vick, "um singing in the dead of night, it could be a night club or a karaoke bar..."

Everyone but two people started shouting out thoughts and brainstorming possible answers to Alison's riddle. Amy and Shawn sat quietly until Amy said, almost to herself, "Blackbird."

Everyone stopped talking as Amy repeated, "Blackbird" a little louder, "The words in the clue are song lyrics to Blackbird by the Beatles. It's one of Juliet's favorite songs. 'Blackbird singing in the dead of night. take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise'. Its pretty much a direct quote!"

The other five sat there flabbergasted by the fact that she had figured it out.

"I'm getting something chief." Shawn stood up and put his finger to his eyebrow. "Blackbird self storage. It's about 20 miles from Jake's and is pretty much abandoned. I say we follow Amy's lead on the song and try there first."

"Okay then," Karen sighed, "Henry I want you and Amy to stay put at the station. It's highly unlikely that Alison knows about her but I want to make sure that she's safe. McNabb already brought her suitcase in and I want her under supervision at all times. This is NOT up for negotiation! IS THAT CLEAR?!" She looked at both of them and the nodded in agreement. "Oh and Amy," the chief addressed her, "nice work." and with that the other four left the station.

After they left Henry thought he saw something move outside the conference room window, but then remembered that it WAS a windy night, probably just the bushes. Little did they know, however, that someone _was_ watching them through the open blinds of the conference room windows. They also didn't realize that a wire had been planted and Alison had been listening to their meeting. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes." A deep raspy voice answered from the other side.

"Plant the clues and get out quickly. They're on their way. I'll meet you at location 'C' in an hour or so. I need to take... care of a little something first." And she hung up and peered through the window to watch... and wait.

_A/N: SOOO SORRY I didn't update as soon as I thought I would. My teachers bombarded me with homework and I've been really stressed lately and just haven't found time for writing._

_PS. All of the clues are going to be based off of Beatles songs (which I also do not own) so let me know of any songs that you like and I might just put them in my story! Also I'm planning on some whump! *smiles deviously* ;) So again PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: Juliet

Chapter 4: Remember Me?

Juliet awoke and she could feel her head pound with every-one of her heart beats. She groaned but didn't open her eyes. She knew she had been kidnapped but didn't want her captors to know that she was fully conscious yet... Shawn had taught her that little trick. Instead, just like he taught her, she used her time to take in her immediate surroundings. She was sitting on something hard, probably a chair; wooden because it didn't feel cold like metal should. Okay, wooden chair, check. Next she moved her hand and felt the cold metal of hand cuffs, no doubt her own, move against her thin wrists. Her feet were also tied but with simple cloth. She didn't feel anything around her midsection, mouth or eyes so she figured her captors didn't expect her to wake up on the ride over. That thought, of course brought her back to the throbbing in her skull. _'Okay, think O'Hara,'_ The voice in her head (which sounded suspiciously like her partner) told her, _'retrace your steps. What happened?'_ The blonde detective fought hard against her headache back to the restraunt. She was with Shawn, Gus, and Amy. They were eating and then she got up to go to the bathroom and when she came out of the stall she saw a red Yin-Yang symbol on the mirror. After that things started to get a little fuzzier. She remembered something grabbing her and then she thought she was falling. The last thing she remembered was someone with blonde hair. The pieces started fitting together like a puzzle. The Yin-Yang symbol, the blonde hair... Alison. Alison had kidnapped her. Her mind started to panic. She did NOT want to go through another Yin episode. Luckily, she knew Shawn would try to save her the minute he knew she was missing and her partner would try to call her the second he found out Alison had escaped. She was just worried about Amy. She would want to help and Juliet really didn't want her getting involved with Alison. She was a civilian and would never let her take that risk.

The floor felt hard like concrete, '_Probably a warehouse of somesort'_ she thought and she didn't hear any voices or movement so she figured she might as well look around while there was still nothing over her eyes. She opened them slowly and was very thankful when she found the room to be dimly lit and her eyes could adjust quickly and the light would not make her headache worse. Her suspicions were confirmed that she was, indeed, in some type of warehouse. She was in the center of the room and facing the door. There were two windows on the wall to her left but both had some form of black covering making it impossible to see outside. On her right there was a medium-sized wooden table. She couldn't tell exactly what was on it from where she was sitting but something with a dull shine flickered in the dim lighting.

She then heard voices coming towards the door so she pretended to be unconscious so that they wouldn't know that's she was aware of her surroundings (another trick she had learned from Shawn). This would make them think they still had the upper hand… '_but then again'_ she thought _'**I** am still the one tied to a chair…'_ As she finished this thought she heard the door open and slam against the wall. She heard two men enter laughing about something. She groaned and pretended to just wake up.

"Well, well, well, lookie here Zack. Sleeping Beauty's finally waking up." The first voice said turning and kneeling in front of her. She opened her eyes and immediately recognized the two men as ones she had arrested about a month ago. David Samuels and Zachary, or Zack, Johnson were two very dangerous drug lords and illegal arms dealers. Both were at least twice her size, maybe even three times, and had it out for her. "I was wonderin' when you'd wake up. Didn't his you to hard on the head did I?" He spoke reaching towards her face with his hand. She flinched away from it. "Aww, c'mon now, Sweetheart, don't be shy." She winced slightly at the degrading nickname. She hated even when Shawn called her that. She turned her head to face him and spat in his face, her eyes cold.

Samuels chuckled slightly wiping the spit from his eye and standing up. Then his face grew hard and he smacked her across the face. Her head whipped to the side and her cheek burned, and a small whimper escaped her. She refused to cry or show any emotion. She would not give the men the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Samuels chuckled again and walked away to go sit in one of the chairs and he started talking with Johnson. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but then she saw Johnson pick up a cell phone. David turned to stare at her and he smiled wickedly, making her shiver.

After a few minutes she saw Zack hang up and he and David started talking again. They were a tad closer to her (and talking a bit louder) so she could make out what they were saying.

"What was that about?" started Samuels.

"We need to move. Alison says cops are on their way here. Apparently that kid at the restaurant figured out the clue and they're moving faster than we anticipated."

At the mention of "that kid" Juliet started to panic. _'Oh God please let Amy be okay.'_ She knew exactly what kid they were talking about and as happy as she was that Amy had figured out the clue and now Shawn and Lassiter were on their way, she really didn't want Amy to get involved in this.

Zack continued, "So now we're planting the clue and moving to location 'C', Alison'll meet us there. She just said that she needed to quote '_take care of something'_ first."

Samuels nodded and grabbed whatever it was that was sitting on the table and they walked towards her. She kept her face emotionless and defiant but as they came closer and she could see that Samuels was holding a syringe, her mind started to panic again. It must have showed on her face because David smiled at her apparent fear.

"Oh, don't worry detective, this'll only hurt a lil' bit." Johnson came around from behind and clamped his baseball-mitt-like hands around her mouth to hold her still and keep her from screaming. She tried her best to wriggle out of his grasp as Samuels brought the needle closer to her shoulder slower than necessary and rolled up her sleeve. She winced as it pierced her skin and her head started to feel dizzy as she almost immediately started to feel the effects of the drug. Black spots clouded her vision and she could feel her hands being untied and Zack's hands come off her face as her body begun to put up less of a struggle. She was powerless against the drug invading her system and as her world began to fade she mumbled "Shawn, help me." And then there was only darkness.

_A/N: OK sorry this took so long. I would have had this up on Thursday but my computer deleted it all so I had to start this over. :( Anyways PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE reveiw even if its just to say you liked it! I really need ideas for the next clue so also let me know pf any Beatles songs that you like!_

_PS. Don't expect an upadte soon. I'm going to a wedding next week and I don't get much time durring the week for writing but MAYBE if I get enough reveiws I'll have something posted by let's say by October first (next Monday). So send me any ideas you have. I am totally open to constructive criticism. _


	5. Author's Note:

Author's note:

So I actually uploaded chapter four last night but _apparently _I needed a new chapter for it to actually say it was updated so… yeah just kind of ignore this chapter…


	6. Chapter 5: I followed the clue

Chapter 5: I followed the clue…

Shawn was opening his door and practically running out of Lassiter's car before it had even come to a complete stop. Vick saw him about to make a run for the entrance to the abandoned warehouse and quickly yelled for him to stop where he was before he did anything rash.

"But chief she—"he started

"Mr. Spencer you WILL listen to me!" She yelled back "We have no clue what we're about to walk into here so please," She handed him a small gun and walkie-talkie headset and Kevlar vest which Lassie and Gus had already started to put on, "take these."

"Thank you chief."

"You do know how to fire that don't you?" she asked. To which he responded with a look that she saw as saying 'My father's Henry Spencer. I've known how to discharge a pistol since I was eight.' She nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster will take the front door. Lassiter, you and I will take the back. If anything doesn't look right shout immediately." The others nodded their agreement and they approached their separate doors.

"On my count," the head detective started, "one, two, THREE!" and he kicked open the door with Spencer fallowing suit a second later. He pointed his gun at the air around him shouting 'clear' when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shawn did the same and the foursome turned to face each other. The first thing they all saw was the wooden chair in the center of the same Yin-Yang sign that was at the restaurant. Gus and Karen approached the table in the corner as the detective and psychic walked towards the chair. Lassiter knelt by the back when he noticed the handcuffs wrapped around one of the boards. He pulled on his blue crime scene gloves and gently lifted them. He noticed tinges of fresh blood along the inside indicating that his partner had no doubt tried to get out of them and ended up cutting herself. He then noticed the small syringe on the floor lying directly on the dot of Alison's sick symbol. He placed it in the evidence bag and looked up at Spencer. The pseudo psychic just stood there, staring at the chair. It was then that the elder man noticed the small blood spots on the chair back and a few stray golden hairs stuck in them. On the seat of the chair was a picture of Juliet tied to the chair. Her head hung downwards so she was clearly unconscious. Shawn glanced at the date stamp on the picture; it was stamped 9:23pm Carlton saw what he was looking at and glanced at his watch. "It's 10:15 now," he stated and then sighed. "We must have just missed her." He glanced up at Spencer and saw a look that was a mix of pure rage and sadness in the younger man's eyes. It was not a look he had ever seen before, nor did he ever want to see again.

Meanwhile, at the table, Gus and the chief found the clue Alison's men had left for them. "Shawn, come look at this." Gus shouted, drawing his friend's attention away from the chair. Lassiter picked up the picture and followed him over towards the table. Guster opened the clue and Vick read it.

_You tell me that you've got everything you want,_

_And your Bird can sing. But you don't get me_

_You say you've seen the seven wonders,_

_And you bird is green. But you can't see me_

_When your prized possessions start to weigh you down_

_Look in my direction, I'll be 'round, I'll be 'round_

_When your Bird is broken, will it bring you down?_

_She may be awoken, I'll be 'round, I'll be 'round_

_You tell me that you've heard every sound there is_

_But you can't hear me_

_**But I heard you.**_

_~Alison_

"What does she mean, she "heard you?" Gus asked.

Shawn thought hard, what did it mean? Then it hit him. "THE CONFERNCE ROOM! It must have been wired or something! She must have heard our conversation about the first clue! That's how they got Jules out of here so fast, they knew we were coming!"

"But that means she also knows that it wasn't you who figured out the clue." Gus grew worried, "It was Amy…" he trailed off and a realization hit the four of them and they grabbed the evidence and sprinted towards the car which then proceeded to race towards the SBPD.

**PSYCHANDPINEAPLES**

Shawn pulled out his phone and dialed Amy's number which he'd gotten from her before he'd left.

"Hello?" Amy answered and Shawn felt a wave of relief was over him.

"Amy, are you still at the station?!" he was still slightly frantic.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Is my dad with you?"

"Yeah we're playing BS with McNabb, Dobson, and Woody."

"Ok put him on the phone."

"What's wrong Shawn." Henry asked

"Dad Alison had the conference room wired. She may or may not know that it was Amy who figured out the clue and not me. We're on our way back now and I need you to look for anything that doesn't belong…" While Shawn talked with his dad, Amy stared out the conference room windows. It was dark out but the street lights outside made it so that she didn't just see a reflection. Just then something caught her eye. She thought she saw a person standing in the parking lot, she was facing them and smiling.

"H-hey Buzz. What does Alison look like?" She asked tentatively.

He shrugged "Blonde, a bit shorter than you, and radiating crazy… Why?"

It was then that Amy noticed the figure raise her arm towards them. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she shouted and the group ducked as the window shattered.

**A/N: I updated early! Yay for me! I've got a paper due on Wednesday so I wouldn't have had time to write tomorrow. Fantomfaire requested "Eleanor Rigby" so I'll be incorporating that song soon. The first reviewer to say what this chapter's clue was based off of AND who sang it will get a short Psych one-shot dedicated to them with any theme/ prompt that they want to through at me! I may not have the next chapter posted for a while because my Aunt passed away last night and my family will be taking a trip down to Georgia for the funeral sometime this or next week. Please keep my family in your prayers and review!**


	7. Chapter 6:Incoming Call

Chapter 6: Incoming call

"DAD! DAD WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shawn screamed over the phone.

"SHAWN YOU TELL WHOEVER THE HELL IS DRIVING THAT CAR YOUR IN TO GET DOWN HERE AS FAST AS HUMANLY POSSIBLY!" Henry screamed back and then took a couple breaths. "Alison just took a shot at Amy." He hung up the phone as Buzz was helping the brunette up. He saw her wince as her hand came into contact with a piece of shattered glass.

"You all right Miss O'Hara?" Buzz asked. Amy was the only one standing close enough to the window to be affected by the shower of shattered glass. Buzz and Woody were behind her and Henry was off to the side.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just a 'lil scraped up is all." She replied noticing the blood that trickled down her hand and forearm.

"Woody, go grab the first aid kit." Henry said as Buzz led Amy away from the window and into a chair. "I'm gonna check outside." He walked toward the door.

"You won't find her." Amy said plainly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said you won't find her. She ran off after she shot the window. She'll be long gone by now. And also, unless she has horrible aim, she wasn't aiming for me."

"Well who was she aiming for then?" Henry asked clearly not believing her.

"No one."

"No one." He repeated. "You expect me to believe that she was just shooting at the window?!"

"Yep" Henry sighed as Woody walked in with the first aid kit. Henry took out some tweezers, gauze and a couple band-aids. "this may sting a little…" He told her and went to work on Amy's arm. When he finished Amy spoke again.

"You're still forgetting something… there's probably still a wire in here." At that the group got to work on locating the wire.

**PSYCHANDPINEAPPLES**

_Meanwhile…_

Henry's commands could be heard by the entire car and Lassiter immediately turned his cop lights on and doubled his speed towards the station.

The car was silent though. Shawn thought about everything that had happened in the past several hours. He prayed that Juliet was alright even though he knew deep down that she wasn't. The picture haunted him. He wanted to be sick and then smash every item in the room, scream and yell and swear at the sky. But he knew that Juliet wouldn't want that. She was counting on him to find her and he knew she'd want Amy safe. Juliet was one of the most selfless people he knew. She'd work double overtime to make sure a case got solved. She'd take a bullet for a complete stranger. She'd take a bullet for _him_. Of course, he'd never let her and he hoped that they'd never be in that situation but she cared so much for other people and that was one of the many reasons he loved her. _I love Juliet O'Hara_ he tried the thought out in his mind and decided he really like it. He liked being in love. He wanted to scream it from every rooftop in Santa Barbara and then he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He heard the car screech to a stop and Lassiter mumble something along the lines of "Sweet Lady Justice" and decided that now would be a good time to get out of the car.

**PSYCHANDPINEAPPLES**

"What the hell happened here Henry?!" Karen shouted as her group walked into the station. The other four had moved to the bull pen area.

"Alison took a shot at Amy." He told her firmly.

"She didn't shoot at _me_, she shot at the _window_ that I happened to be standing by." Amy corrected.

"And just how do you know this?!" Karen asked.

"Well let's see," Amy stood up and pretended she was shooting a gun, "She was a good twenty or so yards back. So, Lassiter you can be the window," She moved about twenty yards from Lassiter. "Shawn you stand right next to, but slightly behind Lassiter, thank you. And…" She positioned her arms so she was aiming for Lassiter's head, "If I'm right about this, then she would have been aiming a good foot above where Lassiter's head is, so, as I told Mr. Spencer before, unless she's got _horrible _aim, Alison, shot _the window_." She concluded putting her arms down. "And if you don't believe that, you can look at the ceiling of the conference room. The bullet hole's too close to the window for her to have been aiming for me."

"Alright then." The chief sighed, "Everyone's okay." No one nodded. They all knew it was a lie. That everyone was most defiantly _not_ okay; that there was at least one person, not in the room, who was still _not okay_.

**PSYCHANDPINEAPPLES**

The five SBPD employees, two consultants, and one civilian, sat in the bull pen waiting; waiting for a call or text that would tell them how to get Juliet back. No one really talked other than the occasional "you thirsty?" or "Can you hand me that?" question, they all just sat there. Amy and Shawn were able to occupy themselves by drawing. Amy drew flowers and random song lyrics in fancy writing. Shawn drew pictures of everything. He drew the lamp and Juliet's desk. He drew Lassie's computer. And he was now drawing a perfect picture of Juliet's smiling face from memory. Lassiter switched from watching Amy draw, to Shawn draw his partner, to disassembling and reassembling his glock. In reality, they had only been at the station for an hour and a half but it felt more like eternity. Amy, tired of drawing, finally spoke to Lassiter.

"Do you have a firing range here?"

The older man was a little shocked by her sudden question but answered anyway. "Yeah why?"

"Just figured I might possibly be allowed to shoot… a gun… there… please…"

"No." was his firm answer. But then he thought about it, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, when I get stressed or wanna burn off some steam or something, I usually go and shoot. Of course I typically would have a bow and some arrows but I had to leave mine at home… so I figured I might try a gun."

Lassiter was quiet for a few seconds before responding, "How good are you?" now a bit curious.

"Sorry?" Amy asked a bit confused about his question.

"With a bow, how good are you?"

"Well I uhm took my school team to the regional finals. Almost made it to nationals too, but were lost by one point. I'm also pretty handy with rubber bands." She added picking one up from his desk. "Flower pot." She said plainly and pointed to the pot across the room, hitting the inner rim and getting the rubber band inside. The detective nodded in approval but still refused to let her use a gun, claiming that she was still an 'underage civilian'. Amy sighed in disappointment so he took out a rather large bag of rubber bands from one of his desk drawers and told her to "fire away".

After about another hour Amy had fallen asleep in Juliet's chair and Shawn had taken to playing with is phone case. Gus, and his father had also dozed off and he assumed that the chief was doing that sleeping with her eyes open thing. Buzz and Woody had gone home around 12:30 and Lassiter was finishing collecting the stray rubber bands from around the bull pen. It was now around 1am and Shawn was getting more fidgety by the minute. They should've had a call by now. What was taking her so long?! Not two minutes later, his phone rang and everyone woke up. Shawn just stared at his phone. _'incoming call: RESRICTED' _was printed in big white letters. "IT'S HER!" He shouted and the group surrounded him. Cautiously he placed his phone on Lassiter's desk and hit _'answer'_. "Hello?" he said, his voice sounding a lot weaker than he hoped it would.

"Shawn." The entire station let out the collective breath that no one realized they were holding at the sound of Juliet's timid voice. She was obviously scared but she was alive, and for that they were thankful.

"Oh, Juliet." Shawn was unable to say much else, he felt like he wanted to cry. Her voice sounded too scared, and she was so strong.

"I-I can't... I can't…" he heard her say, her voice now slightly muffled, followed by a couple grunts and he could barely make out the words 'pathetic' and 'blonde' followed by a loud smack and whimper that caused everyone to wince and several of them to close their eyes and cover their mouths. Then he heard a few more words like 'If', 'don't', 'talk', 'I'll shoot', 'brunette', 'when she', 'here', 'got it?' and 'good'. Then she spoke again.

"Sh-Shawn, y-you'll find me at the location of the s-second song of sixty-six. But it's time w-we involved a civilian d-don't you th-think? So let A-Amy come along. I-I want to see her. F-find me before the time I-I was sup-posed to die." And then the line went dead.

**A/N: Ok so sorry for not updating sooner, it's just been a bit of a stressful month. I'll admit that this chapter wasn't one of my best but it'll come in handy later. Also this clue is dedicated to _fantomfaire_ so I hope you're happy with it. The gang'll figure it out in the next chapter which I have no idea how soon it'll be posted. I might also have the first half of it be the phone call (and events leading up to it) from Juliet's POV. So expect some whump in the near future. On another note, I'd like to say thanks to reviewer _Jade Hunter_ for being the ONLY ONE TO ANSWER MY TRIVIA! So I'm not quite sure how it works for you non-members but either PM me (if you can) or post a review saying what you want your one-shot to be about (I also do song-fics and drabbles if you'd like one of those instead). But yeah, send me ideas, did you like it, not like it, want it made into an actual episode, want to print it out and light it on fire then dance on its ashes… just review with your thoughts. OH! And tell me what you think of my character Amy… I'm anxious to know! **


	8. Chapter 7:Get ready (part 1)

Chapter 7: Get Ready

**Before the call was made…**

Juliet awoke for the second time and moaned. Her head hurt considerably less but there was still a dull pound that made her dizzy. Her whole body felt stiff too. _'Probably from the drugs'_ she thought. She repeated her routine of checking her immediate surroundings and found that her mouth was gagged with a cloth that wrapped all the way around her head, her hand cuffs had been replaced by thick, scratchy, rope, and her mid-section was also tied to the chair this time along with her ankles and with the same rope used on her wrists. The air was musty and cold but the floor was again concrete. She kept her eyes closed but she could hear the voices of Samuels and Johnson arguing a few yards away but she still had to strain her ears to hear them.

"She should be here by now!" Samuels complained, "Where the hell is she!"

"Dude calm down! She'll get here just find some way to occupy yourself." Zack told him.

"Alright then…" David stood up and Juliet could hear him walking towards her and felt his hand gently lift her chin. "Time to wake up sweetheart." And his other hand came down and hit her face. The young detective whimpered and moaned as the pounding and dizziness in her head increased. She slowly opened her eyes and was again thankful for the dim lighting. "That's better." Samuels smiled a wicked and twisted smile and Juliet felt dread pool in her stomach. She hoped Alison had given them commands not to hurt her… but she doubted it. "Now," He started, "What to do, what to do… ah I know," He pulled out a small, dull knife, "let's play a game. I'm going to ask you a question and you're gonna answer. If I think you're lyin' I'll start makin' tiny cuts all over your pretty lil' face, if I get a smartass or sassy answer you get a cut and a beatn' and if you don't answer, I'll just beat ya 'til ya do. Sound like fun?" Juliet's eyes grew wide with horror. David backhanded her when she didn't answer. "I said 'Sounds like fun?'". Juliet shook her head 'no' and he laughed, "well it'll be a lot of fun for me." Juliet took a deep breath as he asked her a question. "So, how long 'ave you and Shawn been together?"

"Almost a year." She forced the words out of her mouth not wanting to tell him anything about her personal life but knowing that if she didn't he'd hurt her and she really wasn't _that_ stubborn.

"Aww really? How sweet." He mocked her and was about to ask another question when Alison opened thick wooden doors that Juliet hadn't seen before. She also never thought she'd be thankful to see a crazy person (and possible serial killer) walk into the same room as her. "We'll finish our game later." Samuels whispered in her ear, making her cringe, and he chuckled as he went to stand by his partner.

"What the hell took you so long to get here!" He shouted to Alison. She ignored him and walked towards Juliet.

"Hello detective," she said in her eerily cheery voice, "so nice to see you again… while you're conscious at least." Juliet responded with a cold, defiant glare. "So tell me, what's your relation to that girl, what was her name again… oh yeah, Amy?" Juliet answered her question with only silence and her continuing glare. Alison snapped her fingers and her two accomplices walked toward her.

"You're a sick twisted bitch Alison." Juliet spat. Alison only smiled at her and kept talking.

"I thought I heard her call you 'aunt'. Is she your niece?..." Juliet averted her eyes from Alison's and her mouth twitched as she tried to keep from biting her lip out of nervousness. _'Don't let her get to you O'Hara. She's just trying to mess with you, make you nervous.'_ She thought. "Ah she is…" Alison said coldly as she noticed the Jr. Detective's movements. "how sweet. Don't worry though, you'll get to see her real soon detective." Johnson held out a small yellow note card and Juliet's phone to Alison. "Now you're gonna read this exactly as it is written. Anything else and well… Amy won't exactly get a warm welcome and we might have to use this knife." Her head gestured towards the knife Samuels was still holding. The younger blonde turned on the phone and pressed the 3 on the keypad for Shawn's speed dial. Juliet swallowed. It was Yin all over again. The wooden chair; the note card; even the whole bit with using her own phone to call Shawn's and making her read the clue. It was almost too much. Every terrifying moment, from her initial kidnapping to when Lassiter and Gus were pulling her and her chair to safety, came flashing through her mind as Shawn answered the phone after the second ring.

"Hello?" Shawn's weak voice came through the phone. Her Shawn, always so strong, so ready to make some random joke or reference to an obscure eighties movie that only he and Gus had seen, he sounded so tired, so ready for all of this to be over and for everyone to be OK, like he wanted it all to be a bad dream.

"Shawn…" She breathed the only response she could think of. She thought she heard him let out his breath, as if he was holding it. She knew she sounded worse than he did. She was so tired and so weak. Every moment from Yin went through her head again and she found herself strapped to that clock tower again.

"Oh Juliet." _'No you have to call me "Jules!" You always call me Jules.'_ Her inner voice said. His voice was one of pity. One that said 'I'm so sorry' and 'this is all my fault'. The young detective turned her head away from the phone and felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"I…I can't" she quietly said, her voice weak and broken. Alison looked at Samuels and nodded her head slightly. "Pathetic blonde." He muttered as he stepped forward and slapped her, hard. Juliet whimpered softly and he then knelt down and said:

"If you don't talk, I'll shoot you're little brunette friend when she gets here. Got it?" She nodded. "good." Alison moved the phone closer to Juliet's face so she could read the clue.

"Sh-Shawn, you'll find me at the location of the second song of sixty-six. But it's time w-we involved a civilian d-don't you th-think? So let A-Amy come along. I-I want to see her. F-find me before the time I-I was sup-posed to die." Alison snapped the phone shut and Samuels and Johnson walked away. She knelt in front of Juliet.

"Now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" She said mockingly. Juliet lifted her head enough to see Alison's twisted smile.

"Go to Hell." She muttered. Alison's eyes flashed briefly with furry before she back-handed Juliet and walked away.

"Let's give our guest some time alone before Shawn gets here." She spoke again, this time addressing her partners but looking at the blonde detective. The trio walked away and through a pair of large doors that shut with an echoing slam. Juliet then realized that she was in an abandoned church of sorts. Except it clearly had more than one room. She noticed a few faded stained-glass windows and chandeliers but other than that and the thick doors, there wasn't much else. Some rafters along the ceiling were exposed and led over to what she assumed was another room but it was too far behind her for her to be certain. The only light in the room was the one lit chandelier directly above her. She also noticed how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since the restaurant and even then she never got to finish her meal. She assumed that was several hours ago and she figured it was some time after midnight now but she couldn't be sure with no way of telling time. Time… she thought back to the clue she gave Shawn. _'The time I was supposed to die…4:30! I was supposed to die at 4:30 during Yin. _She had until 4:30 and then what? Would they move her? Kill her? _'no, killing me would be too easy'_ she thought. She knew she shouldn't worry about it though because Shawn would find her. He always found her. The tiresomeness caught up to her, despite her anxiety, and she felt herself slowly drifting towards unconsciousness. "Please find me Shawn. Please." She whispered to the air around her as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Science fair is on Monday so I've been working on that and then my teachers decide to keep piling on more homework as if their class is the only one I have! You know how it is… So yeah. And sorry about the Jules whump. I felt like it would be too boring to just have her sit there the whole time. But not to worry! I'll be putting some cute Shules moments in here pretty soon. I'm a little sad to say that this story's almost over… only like three or four more chapters (and possibly an epilogue it I'm up to it or if I get lots of positive reviews) left. So review with ideas, criticisms or praises.( And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!) Thanx!**


	9. Author's Note 2:Sorry for the wait

Author's note 2:

Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while and I can't stand it when other authors do that and just leave me hanging for like two months. So I thought you'd all like to know that I **AM **working on the next chapter but it may not be up for a while because I recently had surgery on my left thumb (don't worry I'm a righty but PM me if you're really interested in the story behind that but I don't think many of you are 'cause it's really not that interesting) and it's kind of hard to type with one hand. So there's that and mid-terms are quickly approaching so I'm up to my neck in homework, I've got a debate tournament (being the nerd that I am) coming up, and a bunch of other things to do that make this time of year mega stressful. So again, sorry for the wait and my thumb should be better by Christmas so I'll try to have a chapter up **before** New Years. PM me if you want updates on my progress.


	10. Chapter 8:Get ready (part 2)

Get ready (part 2)

_Previously: Then she spoke again."Sh-Shawn, you'll find me at the location of the second song of sixty-six. But it's time w-we involved a civilian d-don't you th-think? So let A-Amy come along. I-I want to see her. F-find me before the time I-I was sup-posed to die." And then the line went dead._

The group sat in silence for a few moments simply processing what had just happened. Amy didn't know what to think. She had just been called out by a serial killer and civilians almost always died in these situations. Would they even let her go? Her father (Juliet's brother) would probably never let her come back to Santa Barbra again. He was overprotective like that.

Chief Vick spoke first. "Alright, let's work this out. The second song of sixty-six."

"It's an album!" Gus interrupted. "All of our clues are from Beatles songs. So what album was released in '66?"

"Hold on." Lassiter quickly entered the search into his computer. "Revolver… and the second song on that album is… 'Eleanor Rigby'."

"Play it." Shawn said and Lassiter pressed the "play" button.

'_I- look at all the lonely people…_

_I- look at all the lonely people…_

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been—'_

"Holds on pause it." Shawn spoke again. "She's in a church. Chief, are there any churches that had important weddings but are closed now?"

"I'm not sure, Lassiter, run it." Carlton again searched through his computer.

"What about the last part to the clue 'the time I was supposed to die.' What the hell does that mean?" Henry asked.

"Gus, when you saved Jules from that clock tower, what time was it?" Shaw asked.

"4:30… She was supposed to die at four thirty! Chief what time is it?" Karen glanced at her watch.

"Almost two thirty."

"Got it!" Lassiter shouted. "St. Michael's Church. It's on Old Rigby Street which also intersects with Rice Lane. It's about an hour away in Los Olivos."

"Alright then let's go. Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster ride with Detective Lassiter. I'll call in a SWAT team."

"W-wait, Chief Vick, what about me?" Amy spoke up and Vick turned towards her.

"Miss O'Hara, I understand your concern but you need to stay here. You're a civilian and I can't take that risk."

"With all due respect Chief, Alison called me out, asked to see me. We need to play the game."

"This isn't a game Miss O'Hara!"

"I understand that and I understand the severity of this situation but I think I have a plan."

"What's your plan—"

"Chief we're running out of time." Lassiter interrupted which earned him an angry glare from the rest of the room.

Amy continued, "I need a schematic of the area—" Just then Shawn's phone buzzed alerting him of a text. He read it aloud.

_Just a reminder Shawn, I only wish to see you, Gus, the grumpy detective,_

_and Juliet's little niece. So no SWAT, no back-up, and no guns._

_If I see any of those things, Juliet's death will be slow and _

_my men will make sure it's very painful._

_-Alison_

**A/N: Ok sorry this is so late. Pretty much my whole family got sick over Christmas and I've been trying to fight whatever is going around off so please forgive my delay. I have pretty much nothing going on for the rest of the week so my goal is to sit down and write up (or at least start) chapter 9 sometime before Sunday. Sorry this chapter was late and a bit short but I promise to make chapter 9 real good and remember **_**the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update**_** {spoken in sing-songy like voice}. So yeah hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years PLEASE read&review! **


End file.
